I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal section with an octagonal cross-section for window or door frames.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
Aluminum alloy metal sections have been used for the construction of window or door frames of various kinds, in particular for external windows.
It is also known that the same section may be used for the fixed parts and for the movable parts of the window or door frame.
As shown in the utility model application No. 21900 B/89 filed on Oct. 10, 1989 in the name of the same applicant, such a section has a tubular shape with a substantially rectangular cross-section such a section has two essentially flat larger sides provided with respective pairs of outer flaps suitable for defining respective C-shaped cavities for connecting parts of a hinge to other members to be associated with the section. Such a section also has two smaller sides perpendicular to the previous ones, which extend in abutment elements suitable for defining, with the smaller sides themselves, the inner front and the outer front, respectively, of the window or door frame.
Again according to the known art, with two equal sections it is possible to accomplish a connection of the traditional type, that is with seals in turn of the traditional type, acting by compression and housed in appropriate seats of the abutment elements. It is also possible to connect one of these sections to a section of a slightly different type for accomplishing a connection of the open-joint type, that is with the seal floating inside the window or door frame.
In the traditional solution the stagger between the two abutment elements is used to house the seals, while in the open-joint solution there is a substantial coplanarity of the outer sides and a variable seal is arranged in an internal space between the two sections.
In both cases there can be an leakage of water which stagnates inside the window or door frame without drainage.
The object of the present invention is to overcome such a drawback with a metal section shaped so that any water that has infiltrated between the fixed part and the movable part of the frame can be eliminated immediately.